King George And The Ducky
King George and the Ducky was originally released in April 1, 2000 by Word Entertainment. An Englishman (Cheeky Chocolate) goes up a hill and steals all the bananas. Then a Swede (Gracie Birthday Cake) goes up another hill and steals all the strawberries. Both men refuse to eat their own fruit without some of the other but are too selfish to lend some to each other. They are stuck. In the second story, King George (Tara Tiara) only cares about rubber duckies. His servant Louis (Rainbow Kate) tries to tell him the kingdom is in the middle of the Great Pie War, but George does not care. To him, the most important person in the world is himself. As George proclaims his love for himself and his rubber duckie, he notices a rubber duckie which belongs to a poor boy named Thomas (Lil' Blaze). Jealous, King George tells Louis to get him the duck, but Louis refuses. Cedric the General (Cheeky Chocolate) says that they need more men on the battlefield. Seeing his opportunity, George announces that Thomas wants to help and tells Cedric to put Thomas on the front line of the battle alone. With Thomas out of the way, George tells Louis to meet him at Thomas's house so they can take the duck. King George and Louis manage to steal the duck and the King is happy. Before George can take a bath with his new duck, Cedric and Thomas come. According to Cedric, Thomas ended the war all on his own, but has suffered "the trauma of war" in the process. George quickly shoos them away and again tries to get in the bath, but is interrupted by Melvin (Peppa-Mint). Melvin tells a story of two men, one with many sheep and one with a single sheep. Visited by a guest, the rich man steals the sheep from the poor man to serve for dinner. Furious, George asks who this rich man is, and Melvin points out that it is George himself. Melvin tells George that whether he is a king or just a kid, God wants them all to put others first. Looking to make up for his sins, George lets Thomas take a bath in his bathtub, which cures his war trauma, and then returns his duck. Silly Song: "Endangered Love" Romans 12:10: Love each other as brothers and sisters and honor others more than you do yourself. The Englishman Who Went Up A Hill And Came Down With All The Bananas Cast: *Cheeky Chocolate as Scallion #1 as The Englishman *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd as Swede *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd *Wonda Wedding Cake and Lil' Wedding Dress as Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea King George And The Ducky Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as King George *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Louis *Cheeky Chocolate as Scallion #1 as Cedric *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus as Thomas *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as Melvin the Wiseman *The Army as themselves Endangered Love Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Barbara as herself *Bill as himself *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato Category:List